Harrys twin sister
by guardian1moon
Summary: Kagome and Harry are twins who ere seperated when they weakined VOLDUMORT sp? Now Kagomes back and meets her twin.Pairing is Sesshomaru/Kagome,Ron/Hermione,Harry/? Probably Ginny


**Secrets**

disclaimer: i own nothing, if i did kagome and sesshomaru would be the couple XD

chapter 1 :

" are you sure this is it" asked a masked figure

"yes" replied his short compainion

They walked up to the building and was greeted by miss McGonagall.

"who are you and what is your buissness" asked miss McGonagall eyeing them suspesiously

"my name is sesshomaru taisho and that is kagome potter we wish to see Albus Dumbeldor "( sorry if something is wrong or misspelled I havent read or watch harry potter in a long time)

" Very well then let us go to my office" said Professor Dumbeldor who appeaed out of nowhere and Professor McGonagall dissapeared thinking aboutthe name _potter_.

(IN THE OFFICE)

" Greetings my name is sesshomaru taisho and my compainion Kagome Potter" said sesshomaru as they took of their hoods

" plaesed to meet you and its my pleasure to meet Harrys twin sister _'intresting i thought she was dead' _thought dumbeldor

" We would like to enroll as students and join in at the year Harrys in" said kagome.

"very well i shall onnounce it tonight for dinner and harrys in his first year." said dombeldor finally taking a good look at the two.

Kagome was about 5'5 with long black hair to mid thigh with a single red highlight through her left bang which reached her chin. the back had a blueish tint with light silver highlights. she was in a short sleeve shirt that stopped above her belly botton with fishnet going down the rest of her shirt. her sleeved reached the top of the shoulder and finished with fishnets to her hands wraping around her palm and the bottom of her fingers like fingerless gloves. on her bottom were baggy pants with many pockets and on her right thigh were bandages and a pocket were her shrinkin weapons hirakotsu, a staff, the staff of two heads, tessaiga, tetsaiga, tokijin, banryuu, a bow, a returing quiver of arrows that whenever shot return to her undamaged.

sesshomaru was 6'3 with flowing white hair that reached his knees. he had a moon on his forhead with two maroon strips in his checks. he had on his usual outfit which is....... ( not gonna explain, its the outfit he always wears in the anime or manga). his three weapons at his sash. it was kagemaru and his twin kanatas Tsukikomaru and Keyana.

(Tsukikomaru and Keyana are from the fanfic 'something to talk about' it was awesome and this was in honour of the kids)

they were his swords made from his fang and many other ingredients and stronger than tokijin.

"what shall i announce you as or do you want to be know as his sister the girl who everyone thought was dead" said Dumbeldor looking amuse "whould you care to explain what happened" asked Dumbeldor

" From what I can remember and from what sesshomaru said he found me after me and harry weakened _him. _He found me outside in the middle of the forest while he was walking by. Im assuming the blast threw me. I had been been with sesshomaru since i could remember. What happened to harry?"asked kagome once she explained her story

" he went to live with your parents sister and brother-in-law ( idk their names) they treated him terribly and when he got here he brightened considerably

"Thank you for takeing care of him" _i shouldve been there for him _thougt kagome

"excuse my but shall we discuss our arrangements" said sesshomaru in a serious buissness tone

"I suggest that we share a room or we each get our own rooms" said kagome in the same tone

"why is that" asked professor Dumbeldor

"Because Sesshomaru doesnt get along with many people and doesnt like being around people either and I simply dont want A roomate" said Kagome without giving the real reason but was good enough

"Alright agreed but how shall I introduce you" asked Dumbeldor

"I want to be introduced as Kagome Taisho and he shall be introduced as Sesshomaru Taisho"

"of course follow me" said Dumbeldor leading them to the grand hall because the first years were about to land and the ceremony was aboout to begin. They went threw many halls beofre getting to the dining hall where he had the two stand at the side before the first years came through the door.

Dumbeldor started his speech and the sorting was about to begin.

After everyone was sorted Dumbeldor announced that they would be having two new students joining the year.

"First is Kagome Taisho" said Dumbeldor as everyone watched as she went to the chair to be sorted.

"Hmmmm Intresting smart but powerful. helpful, kind. very diffucult. GRYFINDOR" announced the hat as everyone in gryfindor clapped at the new arrival while everyone in Slytherin was shocked because they knew the Taishos were one of the most powerful and oldest clans and were full blooded and always were admitted to Slytherin.

"Next up is Sesshomaru Taisho" announced Dumbeldor as everyone watched him but were soon scared shitless but the look he gave them

"Hmmm honorable, powerful. Another diffucult one. Slytherin" announced the hat as he watched everyone from slytherin clap and cheer happy to have a Taisho on their side since The taishos were known to be powerful.


End file.
